I L Harmusic: You're music to me
by Hanhermy
Summary: Este One songfic pertenece al reto HhT I L Harmusic. OC la magia del amor a través de la música, lo sublime que puede ser un compás o una interpretación de alguna pieza y cómo nos transporta a la maravilla del universo y la vida.


I L HARMUSIC: YOU'RE MUSIC TO ME

DISCLAIMER: El mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo lo uso sin fines de lucro y para pasar una vida muggle más amena. ¡Hola a todos! Este One surgió como parte del reto del grupo HhT I L Harmusic. La música utilizada es "Las Cuatro Estaciones" de Antonio Vivaldi y "Fuera de este mundo" de Franco de Vita; si van a escuchar la música mientras leen, les recomiendo que sólo escuchen "Invierno" de Vivaldi. Espero les agrade tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo porque de verdad que la música es una de las artes más sublimes que nos conecta con lo más hermoso del universo: el amor.

Para mi músico favorito, que siempre llena de emoción y amor a mi corazón y alma, ¡te amo SC!

I L HARMUSIC: YOU'RE MUSIC TO ME

Las cuerdas del violín vibraban bajo el arco que el muchacho pasaba sobre ellas, dejando escuchar hermosas notas musicales. El hombre que ejecutaba tan magníficamente aquel instrumento parecía irradiar luz mientras con sus ojos cerrados sus dedos ágiles se movían sobre las cuerdas y sonreía: no había nada más perfecto que la música. Minutos más tarde, la música dejó de sonar y él terminó su interpretación con un vibrato lleno de emoción para después bajar su arco y sacudir su rebelde cabello negro de su cara; esa vez sí que se había emocionado practicando. Un solitario aplauso inundó la sala donde minutos antes se había escuchado tan hermosa y expresiva interpretación musical, ocasionando que el joven de ojos esmeralda tras gafas redondas volteara hacia la puerta para ver quién era su improvisado público.

-¡Eso fue brillante, Harry!- gritó un asombrado pelirrojo que se encontraba a la entrada de la sala. –Eres sin duda, un espléndido músico.

El aludido torció una sonrisa de lado mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente su instrumento y lo acomodaba dentro de su estuche.

-Siempre dices eso, Ron.- respondió una vez que hubo terminado su labor, con el estuche al hombro y alcanzando a su amigo en la puerta.- Además, esta era una pieza sin dificultad ni reto, no salió brillante ni nada de lo que dices.

Ronald Weasley arrugó su nariz y frunció el entrecejo después de escuchar el insípido argumento de su amigo de toda la vida. Se acercó a él y le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro que no estaba ocupado por el estuche del violín.

-No sé porqué razón no confías lo suficiente en ti como para saber que en realidad eres fabuloso cuando tocas. Pero,- agregó al observar que su amigo estaba a punto de responderle.- no tengo ánimos de discutir contigo. Vamos, te tengo una sorpresa.- concluyó con una sonrisa y sacando a su amigo de una vez por todas del salón, con rumbo hacia la salida de la escuela.

Mientras iban saliendo del edificio, Ron le mostró un par de entradas para la función de la Orquesta Sinfónica que se presentaría ese mismo día para dar un concierto que abarcaba el programa de las Cuatro Estaciones de Vivaldi.

-¡Esta vez sí que te luciste, Ron!- exclamó Harry abrazando efusivamente a su amigo mientras tomaba las entradas con ojos brillantes y sonrisa radiante.- Pensaba que tu sorpresa era otro intento fallido por presentarme a alguna amiga tuya.

-Eres de lo peor Harry,- respondió un ofendido Ron con cara de disgusto.- yo lo único que quiero es verte feliz, por eso te presento amigas para ver si con alguna de ellas te animas a salir y de paso olvidas a la arpía esa de Chang.

El rostro del moreno se ensombreció momentáneamente al escuchar el nombre de la mujer que le había roto el corazón y robado tanta energía en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro.

-Esa mujer tiene mucho que no significa nada para mí.- respondió con determinación.

El pelirrojo se acercó a él y puso su mano en su hombro para mostrar su apoyo.

-Lo sé, pero es tiempo que dejes de esconderte y vuelvas a retomar tu vida por completo.

El moreno asintió y juntos, se encaminaron hacia la estación de metro para ir a arreglarse a sus casas y después ir al concierto.

A las 19:30 en punto, ambos amigos, vistiendo pantalones casuales y camisas, estaban entregando sus boletos en la entrada del hermoso teatro donde sería la función. Una vez que les indicaron por dónde ingresar a la sala principal, se encaminaron hacia ahí admirando la belleza interior del recinto hecha de mármol. Llegando a la sala, los acomodadores les indicaron cuáles serían sus asientos y los dejaron ahí mientras esperaban a que iniciara el concierto. Harry se encontraba muy entusiasmado, pues apenas había comenzado la temporada de conciertos y la sorpresa de Ron era perfecta, más aún, si sumaba que el programa consistía en Vivaldi quien era uno de los compositores favoritos del moreno. Tanta era su emoción, que no se fijó en que su amigo pelirrojo no dejaba de mirar alrededor de ellos mientras los asistentes al evento tomaban sus lugares al tiempo que la campanilla sonaba por tercera vez para dar inicio al concierto, buscando a alguien entre las personas que iban ingresando. Ron sonrió y levantó levemente su mano para hacerle señas a una joven rubia y su acompañante; la joven lo miró sonriente y guiñó uno de sus ojos azules mientras se acercaban a los lugares desocupados a lado de ellos.

Segundos antes de que comenzara el concierto, a lado de Harry llegó una hermosa joven castaña de mirada algo perdida y semblante un poco triste acompañada por una joven rubia de ojos azules que rebosaban de energía. El contraste entre ambas amigas llamó su atención, pero más aún, la mirada perdida y actitud abatida de la castaña envuelta en un vestido corto azul rey. Tan inmiscuido estaba en el estudio de la muchacha sentada a su lado, que no observó la sonrisa cómplice que su amigo y la rubia compartían y sólo apartó la mirada en el momento que la joven lo miró directo a los ojos con gesto de enfado.

-¿Acaso te hice algo para que me estés mirando tanto?- preguntó con voz enfadada la castaña, mientras algunos de sus rizos salían de su peinado dándole un toque divertido a la situación.

Harry no sabía que responder y se encontraba nervioso, ¿por qué la miraba? Pensaba que decirle sobre su semblante triste no era buena idea, además de que aún cuando tuviera el entrecejo fruncido y sus labios apretados, no dejaba de verse hermosa e incluso tierna con esa fachada de enfadada.

-Nada de eso, lo siento mucho de verdad em… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- respondió el moreno de forma nerviosa mientras alborotaba su cabello oscuro.

La joven bufó de molestia y cruzándose de brazos, al tiempo que lo desafiaba con la mirada, le respondió de forma altiva y autoritaria:

-Me llamo Hermione y vine aquí a pasar un buen rato, así que deja de observarme y pon atención a la orquesta.- concluyó volteando su vista hacia el escenario.

-Harry.- rápidamente añadió el moreno, no quería que dejara de hablarle pues su voz se escuchaba muy armoniosa a pesar de la rabia que manifestaba.

Ella sólo asintió después de rodar sus ojos y mientras el director de la orquesta hacía su aparición en el escenario ante el aplauso de los presentes, susurró:

-Disfruta el concierto Harry.

Después de eso, el moreno centró su mirada en el director con una sonrisa sincera y prestó atención cuando el violinista principal daba la nota para que el resto de los músicos afinaran sus instrumentos. Una vez que los instrumentos fueron debidamente afinados, el director comenzó con el movimiento de su batuta para iniciar el primer movimiento de "Primavera". Para Harry, la música siempre había sido una parte importantísima, sino que fundamental, en su vida desde su más tierna infancia y Vivaldi era uno de sus compositores favoritos; así que el poder escuchar su concierto en vivo, lo llenaba de una alegría y paz indescriptibles. Por el rabillo del ojo, el moreno observó a la joven que movía sus dedos al compás de la música mientras suspiraba con los ojos cerrados en algunas ocasiones y sonreía: ya no había rastro de su semblante triste, ahora parecía brillar mientras la música llenaba sus oídos. Hermione siempre había amado el sonido de los violines y a pesar de que no acostumbraba escuchar diariamente música clásica, Vivaldi siempre había sido su favorito desde que su padre le había puesto "Las cuatro estaciones" para relajarla cuando era niña; tal vez por eso era que siempre que escuchaba los primeros compases del concierto lograba tranquilizarse incluso en el momento más estresante, llenándose de alegría y energía de forma hermosa. Tan feliz y concentrada estaba en las notas que lograban elevarla, que no le molestó cuando el moreno volteaba a verla y le sonreía con orgullo.

El concierto tuvo un breve descanso, para después proseguir con "Otoño". Sin embargo, lo que más esperaban tanto Harry como Hermione era "Invierno". Para Hermione siempre había sido su estación del año favorita por el viento frío y los suéteres acogedores, además de que el cambio imprevisto de las notas entre los tres movimientos de dicha parte hacían que saltara de emoción y llorara si era necesario; mientras que Harry siempre encontró las notas de los movimientos de Invierno como un reto personal, que debían ser tocadas con gran maestría para poder transmitir todos los cambios que se presentan en esa estación sobre la naturaleza y la armonía que creaban, era una delicia que se podía palpar en el aire. Cuando él se dio cuenta que la castaña sonreía más en la parte última del concierto, se sintió atraído por ella de una forma inexplicable. El concierto terminó en una gran ovación y reconocimiento a los talentos músicos de pie, aplaudiendo con gran entusiasmo hacia la orquesta y su director, pues habían logrado hacer que el público se maravillara con tan hermosa interpretación.

Después de la ovación, los asistentes comenzaron a retirarse para salir del teatro. Harry se sentía un poco abatido y desesperado porque no lograba comprender la razón de querer estar más tiempo con la castaña, quien una vez terminado el concierto, comenzó a adquirir nuevamente su semblante triste poco a poco y no deseaba que se encontrara así. Teniendo una lucha interna sobre cómo hablarle a la castaña y qué decirle, no se dio cuenta cuando Ron se quedó rezagado entre la gente que buscaba salir, hasta que escuchó que lo nombraba y regresó hacia él, encontrándolo sorpresivamente junto a la castaña y la rubia.

Al llegar frente a ellos, Ron presentó a Harry a la mujer rubia como Luna, una amiga de la escuela a quien casualmente acababa de ver entre la multitud saliendo del teatro, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices con ella. Harry ya sabía el nombre de la castaña, pero pensaba que era mejor volver a presentarse porque la primera ocasión fue un poco incómoda. Sin embargo, Ron no le dio tiempo a nada y dirigiéndose hacia la castaña, le dijo:

-Hermione, te presento a mi amigo de toda la vida, Ha…

-Harry el mirón.- concluyó ella mirando fijamente al ojiverde, cuasándole un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras ella parecía morir de risa.

Luna se encontraba fascinada por la escena, pues su mejor amiga no era muy fácil de entablar conversación con extraños porque era huraña; sin embargo, parecía que el plan que Ron y ella habían ideado para que sus respectivos mejores amigos se conocieran, había resultado perfecto. Sonrió para sus adentros ante la perspectiva de que ahí podría haber el nacimiento de una nueva amistad o mejor aún si cupido se ponía de su lado, un romance.

-Lo siento, no soy mirón. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me disculpes, Hermione?- comentó el moreno avergonzado por su previo comportamiento. La castaña parecía meditar su respuesta mientras continuaba sonriendo, pero fue su amiga quien respondió por ella.

-Invitarnos a cenar, Harry. Creo que todos tenemos un poco de hambre después de tan hermoso recital, ¿no es cierto?

-¡Oh sí! ¡Yo muero de hambre, Harry!- respondió Ron con entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de ir a comer y exagerando su tono.- Además, merezco algo después de haberte invitado, ¿no?

Harry bufó como respuesta, Ron siempre pensaba en comida, no había más y ahora lo chantajeaba por los boletos del concierto… Pero no había tiempo para eso, pues aún hacía falta que alguien más agregara su opinión y miró directamente a esos ojos miel para saber cuestionarla sin utilizar las palabras. Ante esa mirada esmeralda suplicante y hermosa, la joven no pudo hacer más que sonreír y agregar también su punto de vista.

-No muero de hambre, pero creo que es un buen castigo para Harry.

El moreno sonrió, además de hermosa y de entender sus miradas, era graciosa. Y él estaba dispuesto a averiguar más sobre ella, por lo que la idea de pasar la cena juntos se apoderó de él. No esperaron más y salieron del teatro para buscar un buen lugar en el que pudieran cenar y pasar un rato agradable. Camino hacia el restaurante, los cuatro iban enfrascados en una conversación sobre la interpretación que cada uno tenía sobre "Las Cuatro Estaciones" y Harry no podía evitar embelesarse cada vez más con la emoción que los ojos miel de Hermione transmitían cada vez que hablaban sobre el compositor y su obra.

Llegando a la entrada del establecimiento, Harry hizo gala de su caballerosidad inculcada por sus padres y cedió el paso a la joven castaña quien le sonrió en agradecimiento. Los cuatro se sentaron en un gabinete acogedor y pidieron café y la carta para realizar sus pedidos. Por encima del menú, Harry observaba atentamente a Hermione, quien se dio cuenta y sonrió.

-Dime Harry, ¿a qué te dedicas?- preguntó la joven dejando sobre la mesa el menú y apoyando su barbilla entre sus manos para poder mirar fijamente al ojiverde.

-Estudio música, soy violinista.- respondió con una sonrisa y brillo en su esmeralda mirada que cautivaron a la curiosa joven.- Y bueno, algunas veces doy clases a niños a petición de algún profesor. ¿Y tú Hermione?

-No me llames Hermione, suena a mi madre regañándome.- respondió la aludida con una mueca en su rostro.- pues estudio finanzas.

El rosto de la castaña volvió a presentar mucho desánimo y una fatiga visible. Harry no entendía cómo ella era capaz de pasar de un estado de felicidad y emoción a uno de desánimo tan rápidamente, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo y a ayudarla, quiso tomar su mano, pero la castaña parecía necesitar de más confianza hacia las personas para poder tener ese atrevimiento hacia ella. Justo en ese momento, regresó el mesero con sus cafés y listo para tomar la orden completa. Ron, como siempre, fue el que pidió platillos de más pero lo sorprendente fue que Luna, quien parecía muy esbelta, pidiera casi la misma cantidad de comida; por su parte, Hermione pidió una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y él, un sándwich de jamón. Luego de tomar la orden, el mesero se retiró y los cuatro volvieron a conversar sobre diferentes temas y bromear entre ellos.

Al regresar el mesero con sus órdenes, Harry observó a Hermione una vez más feliz al deleitarse con su pastel; en verdad que esa joven era increíble y él quedó aún más cautivado con ella que durante el concierto.

"_**¿Quién te puso en mi camino? ¿Quién te dijo que aún estaba vivo? ¿Quién tuvo la brillante idea? Con un corazón que ardía por falta de compañía por tanta, tanta soledad…"**_

El moreno moría por conocer todo sobre ella, por estar a su lado y sobretodo, tenía una pregunta rondando por su cabeza pero que no se atrevía a realizar en voz alta por miedo a herir susceptibilidades o perder la poca confianza que ella iba depositando en él. Ron, quien parecía más entretenido en su comida que en las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, observó la forma en que su mejor amigo miraba a la castaña y notó un brillo en sus ojos que jamás había visto, ni siquiera cuando se dejaba embelesar y volar con la música que tocaba en su violín. Animado y feliz por su amigo, quiso saber un aspecto importante de la vida de la castaña.

-Y dinos Hermione, sin ofender y sólo para saciar nuestra curiosidad,- comenzó a preguntar el pelirrojo mientras depositaba su tercer sándwich en el plato y la aludida lo miraba con ojos expectantes y llenos de curiosidad.- ¿Tienes novio?

La pobre Hermione por poco se atraganta con su pedazo de pastel mientras un furioso sonrojo ocupaba sus mejillas. Ante la pregunta acertada de Ron, el moreno prestó mayor atención a su nueva amiga, quien negó con la cabeza.

-No Ron, no tengo novio.- respondió la castaña causando un palpitar más fuerte en el corazón del moreno al igual que dicha y tranquilidad, así que ahora podía dedicarse a conquistarla.

-Herms es mucha mujer para cualquier hombre, Ron.- añadió la rubia brindándole una sonrisa sincera a una cohibida Hermione.- No cualquiera merece el corazón de mi amiga y para su mala suerte, le han tocado puros idiotas. Pero, confío en que llegará un hombre que de verdad la haga volar con sus palabras y acciones.

"_**Y me dijo que también estaba sola y abrí mis brazos y así le entregué la vida…"**_

-Oh Herms, tú y Harry tienen tanto en común…- dramatizó un poco el pelirrojo, ocasionando un sonrojo en ambos aludidos y que cruzaran sus miradas por varios segundos.

Una vez dada por finalizada la cena, incluyendo todo tipo de conversación, pidieron la cuenta y Harry, como todo buen hombre cumpliendo su palabra, pagó la cena incluso ante las protestas de Hermione e insistencia de que dejara al menos que pagaran ellos una parte. Saliendo del restaurante, Ron alegó que ya tenía ganas de ir a dormir y que acompañaría a Luna a su casa, quien vivía cerca de él. Curiosamente, la rubia que parecía muy protectora de su amiga castaña, no solicitó que también llevaran a Hermione y la dejó encargada en manos del moreno.

Una vez solos, sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y esta vez sacaron chispas, era como electricidad pura emanando de cada espacio de su cuerpo, una hermosa energía que se completaba al unirse la de ambos; sus labios se curvaron en sonrisas sinceras como mucho tiempo atrás habían dejado de lucir y sus mejillas lucieron sonrojadas como cuando el primer amor toca la puerta. Bajo la luna llena, no dejaban de mirarse y sonreírse, pues se encontraban tantas similitudes entre ellos y tan sólo a unos pocos minutos de haberse conocido. Harry estiró su mano hacia la de ella y Hermione, por primera vez en su vida, se dejó llevar por los latidos frenéticos de su corazón arriesgándose a tomar la mano que él le ofrecía, sintiéndose transportada a un mundo diferente, entre las nubes, como nunca antes en la vida se había sentido por alguien ni con alguien. El silencio inundó sus pasos mientras paseaban por fuera del teatro, no necesitaban hablar para transmitirse todo lo que sus corazones estaban comunicando a través de sus manos entrelazadas.

"_**Y volamos, fuera de este mundo, por un rato me sentí seguro y libre como el pensamiento, como para no volver..."**_

Hacía muchísimos años que Hermione no se sentía tan feliz, plena y completamente ella, casi desde que había tenido que dejar de lado su pasión por la música y las artes para centrarse en una carrera más financiera y fría, como ella decía. Pero, por primera vez en todos esos años, sentía que esa parte indispensable en su vida estaba siendo completada por el guapo joven que la llevaba de la mano como si fuese la pieza de arte más hermosa del lugar y fuera un privilegio para él llevarla así y supo, que no había ninguna palabra en el mundo para describir lo que sentía su alma en ese momento. Harry tenía un año sin poder sonreír con sinceridad y había perdido su brillo en sus hermosas esmeraldas; sin embargo, desde que vio a la castaña mover sus dedos graciosamente al compás de los acordes de Vivaldi, sus ojos volvieron a retomar ese brillo que lo caracterizaban y las sonrisas se habían apoderado de él. Sabía y sentía que llevaba de la mano a la única mujer en el mundo capaz de transportarlo a lo más alto del universo con sólo una mirada; quizás era muy repentino ese sentimiento, pero él como todo artista, estaba más dedicado a escuchar lo que su corazón le dictaba que a su mente y decidió confiar en él. Quería que ella estuviera con él el mayor tiempo posible, sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por él y que dentro de ellos iba creciendo un sentimiento fuerte, inquebrantable así como un reconocimiento de almas.

Lentamente y sin soltar su mano, se detuvo frente a ella. Volvió a sonreírle y sintió cómo el corazón de la joven latía más deprisa que antes, alineándose a sus propios latidos. Sus ojos miel eran dulces y expresivos, rebosantes de felicidad y antes de que él pudiera hacer otra cosa además de admirar su nariz roja por el viento frío de la noche, ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó por el cuello. El moreno sonrió feliz contra el cabello con olor a fresas de la muchacha, embriagándose de su aroma y su calor; era increíble cómo podían conectarse y comunicarse con una simple mirada y se sentía tan en paz y lleno de amor y aceptación como nunca antes en su vida. El calor que ambos desprendían era sublime, pero lo más impactante era el amor que comenzaba a crecer en sus corazones y llenaba cada rincón de su ser. Después de unos minutos eternos, Harry se separó un poco de la castaña y tomando su mentón sin apartar la vista de sus ojos miel y tras un leve asentimiento de Hermione, se inclinó para besar sus labios por primera vez.

"_**Y se nos fue la noche entera entre besos y quimeras, debajo de una luna llena. Y nos dijimos pocas cosas justo en lo que nuestras bocas quedaban libres para hablar…"**_

Su sabor era embriagante, una mezcla de café y chocolate, dos de las cosas favoritas de Harry; era irreal la forma en que ambos se reconocían en el otro y se sentían tan cómodos el uno con el otro; más aún para Hermione quien era demasiado estructurada y calculadora, lejana a las personas, que hubiese depositado tan rápido confianza y cariño en el moreno. El beso duró unos segundos más y al finalizarlo, ambos sonreían embriagados de un sentimiento imperturbable y duradero. El moreno tomó entre sus manos las mejillas de la joven y ella depositó nuevamente sus manos en el cuello de él, sonriendo y disfrutando.

-Yo… lo siento si te ofendí, Herms.- comentó el moreno viéndola a los ojos.- Te respeto, pero también me siento irremediablemente atraído a ti; no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero no imagino un segundo más de mi vida sin estar a tu lado.

-No fue una ofensa Harry, yo también anhelaba ese beso y usted señor, ha hecho que esta sea la noche más increíble de toda mi vida y sí, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que se pueda.

Luego de esas simples y cortas frases pero cargadas de tantos sentimientos, volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo largo y reconfortante. El frío no importaba, sentían el viento correr alrededor suyo e incluso Harry sospechaba que la nariz de su acompañante seguía roja y fría como apenas unos minutos antes, pero nada de eso importaba. Bajo la luna, sentían que todo era posible y el abrazo que estaban compartiendo era como una conversación sin palabras entre sus almas con un mensaje principal: la vida vale la pena y se debe disfrutar y amar.

"_**Y nos perdimos en la noche plata y negra y ahí comprendí que vivir vale la pena…"**_

Cuando el viento sopló más fuerte y frío y el moreno sintió a la preciosa castaña temblar entre sus brazos, decidió que era momento de pedir un taxi y llevarla hasta la puerta de su casa. Estaba convencido que esa sería la primera de muchas citas que tendrían y no podía esperar porque llegara el día siguiente para abrazarla y verla nuevamente. Hermione comenzó a temblar un poco por el viento nocturno y con una sonrisa, aceptó encantada nuevamente a Harry, quien esta vez le ofreció su brazo para caminar por la calle como lo hacían los antiguos caballeros y sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez tener todo fríamente calculado no era lo mejor, pues las sorpresas se podían encontrar en unos ojos esmeralda.

Sentían su corazón explotar de dicha y amor. Sí, era extraño pensar en amor con tan sólo unas horas compartidas; muchos podrían haber pensado que se trataba de una broma o de que estaban demasiado necesitados de amor, pero no era eso, eran conscientes que algo mucho mayor e increíble les estaba ocurriendo y que eran parte de ese delicioso y sublime milagro del universo. De vez en cuando, mientras esperaban el taxi en la parada, Harry atraía hacia sí a Hermione en un mini abrazo y depositaba tiernos besos en su frente, causando suspiros dentro y fuera de la castaña. El taxi llegó y subieron juntos, sin soltar sus manos y sin dejar de sonreírse de forma sonrojada.

"_**Y llegué a pensar que no era de este mundo, tanto amor no se concibe en un segundo…"**_

El trayecto hacia sus casas no fue tan tardado y lo pasaron platicando sobre asuntos de menor importancia, como sus actividades al día siguiente y lo que harían llegando a casa, jugueteando con sus manos y sonriéndose como dos enamorados jóvenes. Al llegar a la casa de Hermione, Harry se ofreció a pagar el transporte y bajó para abrir la puerta a la joven. La castaña nunca antes había conocido a alguien capaz de llevarla al cielo con una mirada y se sentía dichosa, Luna tenía razón y sí que lo había encontrado sin haberlo buscado y muy rápido. Temeroso de la reacción que los padres de la castaña pudieran tener si la veían de la mano de un desconocido, se abstuvo de tocarla y la acompañó hasta la puerta cerca de ella pero manteniendo una distancia prudente. Al llegar a la puerta, surgió la gran pregunta que estaba guardando durante todo el trayecto:

-¿Mañana puedo verte, Herms?

La joven asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; era algo que estaba esperando escuchar y deseaba con todo su corazón.

-Perfecto, ¿paso por ti a las siete de la noche?- otro asentimiento de su parte y él desordenando su ya de por sí desordenado cabello.- Quiero decirte que haré hasta lo imposible por conquistarte por completo Hermione, como tú te lo mereces. Eres quien en tan poquísimas horas se ha convertido en alguien muy especial para mí aunque no lo creas y esto nunca me había pasado con nadie más, no quiero que lo dudes y por ello te lo voy a demostrar.

Hermione sonrió y sonrojada, con un tono infantil y coqueto respondió:

-No necesitas explicarme Harry, yo también lo siento así. Quiero dar todo de mí para que te enamores de mí por completo y que sepas que no es un juego para mí. Me has hecho volar y feliz y quiero luchar por hacer crecer este sentimiento que ha surgido tan mágica y repentinamente entre nosotros.

Con las esmeraldas de sus ojos rebosantes de alegría y mirando el par miel de la joven, Harry tomó efusivamente a la joven entre sus brazos y la levantó levemente del suelo, haciéndola reír. Finalmente, con un casto beso en la frente y el susurro de "No te defraudaré", Harry se despidió mientras veía cómo Hermione entraba sonriente a su casa y lo saludaba con su mano.

"_**Y volamos, fuera de este mundo, por un rato me sentí seguro y libre como el pensamiento, como para no volver..."**_

Definitivamente, Ron le había hecho el mejor regalo de su vida y la luna, oh esa hermosa luna, era testigo de lo que estaba naciendo en su corazón y el de Hermione, llenándolo nuevamente de vida, entrando como una suave armonía entre los compases de sus notas de violín y elevándolo más que nunca. La música había sido siempre su pasión, ahora pronto tendría a alguien con quien compartiría esa pasión y con quien se elevaría al escuchar las notas hermosas de las canciones…

¡¿FIN?!

NOTA DE LA AUTORA. El fin es a consideración de ustedes, necesito saber su opinión, ¿quieren que continúe o que se quede en One? Tengo la idea de continuarlo porque se quedaron cabos sueltos jojo pero por favor, sus reviews serán los que decidan.

Hanhermy.


End file.
